


Touch

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [40]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Jon and Sansa spend their evening looking at the stars, talking and touching.





	Touch

There was something magical about the dark. Maybe it was the absolute silence, because most people were asleep. Maybe it was the promise of nice dreams of anything that could and couldn’t happen. Or maybe it was because it was when Jon and Sansa had the most deep conversations about whatever their hearts desired and longed for. 

Jon stared at the million stars above his head. He had read somewhere that looking at the stars was looking at the past, at something that has been, but probably wasn’t anymore. He had to admit that it wasn’t a very romantic explanation. But he had never been very romantic anyway. Not until he had met her at least.

“A penny for your thoughts.” Sansa turned towards him. She folded her hands under her head and a smile spread across her angelic face. And all those million stars and reflections of the past glimmered in her eyes.

Jon cleared his throat. “You don’t wanna know.” He faced her and pulled one leg up to make himself a little more comfortable. “It was something scientific and boring.”

A soft chuckle escaped Sansa’s lips and she wiped a few dark black curls from his face. “My little professor.” She whispered, but instead of pulling her hand back she touched his cheek and his neck.

A shiver rolled down his spine and he curled his fingers around her wrist. “My little angel.” He closed his eyes and couldn’t help but think that there had never been a better and more beautiful moment than this. “What and who would I be without you?”

Lost. Stuck in study books, Locked up in libraries because he forgot the time. Overworked and exhausted too, probably.

“Did you know that Plato stated that every human was born with four feet and four arms?” Sansa moved a little closer towards him and she placed her head on his chest. “They became so powerful that the Gods were forced to destroy them. They split them up in two parts, and since that day we alway longs for our other half.”

Jon curled his lips up into a smile and he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Technically Aristophanos presented that story. Plato wrote it down, but still.” 

Sansa pushed herself up and shook her head. “One day, Jon Snow.” She tapped the tip of his nose. “One day I’ll be able to tell you something you don’t know yet.”

“There is a lot I don’t know yet.” Jon let the tips of his fingers wander over her back. “But I guess most things need to be shown and not told.”

“I will show you everything.” Sansa sat up again and straddled him. “Everything you already know, everything you know you don’t know and everything you don’t know you don't know.”

Jon smiled. “I always thought Aristophanos was wrong.” Jon stretched out his hand and touched her face. “But maybe he wasn't.”


End file.
